


Worthy

by bmw4fh1017



Series: After the Winter Soldier [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmw4fh1017/pseuds/bmw4fh1017
Summary: While cleaning out Avengers tower, Steve and Bucky learn something about their daughter.





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I last posted, I just haven't had the chance. But don't worry, there is more to come (and hopefully it won't take me as long.)  
I hope this story makes up for the long wait
> 
> This story takes place sometime in the fall of 2020.

Steve knelt down next to a cardboard box and filled it with the random collection of DVDs and games the Avengers had collected over the years; everything from Legend of Zelda to Mario Kart, from Schindler’s List to Hot Tub Time Machine.

Tony had finally decided to sell Avengers tower. It was easier to keep just the Avenger’s compound upstate. Most of the team had moved out anyway; only showing up whenever work had to be done. Nat, Wanda, and Vision were the only ones who stayed there full time. So Tony had gathered the team to help pack up everyone’s stuff.

Steve had filled two boxes already and only bothered to look up when Tessa toddled over. Her smile was contagious and Steve held out his arms to her.

“Mew-mew,” she stated. Holding up the hammer she was carrying to her dad.

“Did your cousin Peter let you play with his toy Mjolnir? Did he want you to be worthy?” Steve asked, “That was awfully nice of him. Did you say thank you?”

“Mew-mew,” the one year old repeated,

"Oh, do you want me to take the mew-mew? Want me to be worthy, too?” Steve took the hammer from Tessa. He was surprised how realistic it felt. Less like a Styrofoam Halloween prop and more like an actual weapon. Tony had most likely made the replica for Peter. It did feel like it was buzzing with electricity. Maybe it lit up or maybe Tony made it so it would return to the owner; just like Thor’s real hammer had been able to.

The hammer did feel pretty heavy for a toy, though. Especially if Tony had meant for it to fly through the air. Steve wondered how his daughter was able to hold the hammer so easily when anything she carried heavier than a stuffed animal was dragged on the ground.

“C’mon,” Steve urged, standing up and lifting Tessa into his arms, “Wanna go find Daddy? Wanna go show him how worthy we are?”

“Daddy!!” Tessa nodded. Steve handed the hammer back to Tessa, chuckling when it went straight in her mouth.

He walked to the elevator and selected the floor with the kitchen, figuring Bucky was already taking a lunch break.

“Does that taste good?” Steve asked as the elevator door closed. The floor of the elevator gave a little jolt but didn’t go anywhere.

“Good thing Tony’s selling the place,” Steve muttered, prying the elevator door open, “It’s falling apart.” Steve walked over to the stairwell door and peered up the long flight of stairs. He sighed. “Hate the stairs,” he huffed.

Bucky leaned against the kitchen counter, shoving chips in his mouth while scrolling through the apps on his phone. He didn’t necessarily want to use any of them, but he had to look busy in case someone else came into the room.

The elevator dinged and he looked up long enough to see the God of Thunder stride out into the room.

“Has anyone seen Mjolnir?” Thor boomed.

“Thought your sister broke it,” Bucky mumbled with his mouth still full.

Thor looked over at him. Bucky could never really read his expression. He was never sure whether Thor was studying their way of life or just pitying them. Probably the latter, Bucky decided.

“Well, yes she did,” Thor answered, “but I used the particles from the Ant Man, Pym particles I think he called them, and went back in time to grab my hammer. I mean I already have Strombreaker, and that’s all fine, but I thought having both would be better.”

“What’s your past self gonna do without Mjolnir?” Bucky asked, peering in the chip bag to see if there was anything left worth eating.

“Well he could just go and make a new hammer,” Thor declared.

Bucky considered asking why Thor couldn’t make a new Mjolnir in this time but thought it would be better to leave Thor alone with his logic.

The door next to the elevator opened. Both Bucky and Thor turned towards it and Steve entered with Tessa.

“Ah. There’s Mjolnir,” Thor announced, happily walking towards Steve. Steve let Tessa down and she held out the hammer to Thor. He knelt down and patted her head before retrieving his hammer, “Barely walking and already worthy. Just like her fathers,” Thor said to Steve, “Your daughter is going to become a great warrior one day.”

Steve thought about saying something back, but just stood still as Thor took his hammer and happily walked out of the room.

“You okay, Stevie?” Bucky laughed, looking at his husband’s exhausted and slightly confused expression, “Y’know, if taking the stairs is leaving you out of breath like it did back in the day, you should just take the elevator like the rest of us; there’s no shame in it.”

Steve looked at the elevator then back at Bucky with disbelief, stammering out, “Elevator’s not worthy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Tessa being worthy (even as a baby) and since Endgame never happened in that universe Thor used the time travel specifically to get his hammer back. (Tony created time travel for the hell of it, I guess) I know that screws things up for the Thor in the past that had his hammer taken away but that's his problem, not mine.
> 
> This also takes place in a universe where Tony didn't sell the Avengers tower during the events of Spider-man Homecoming since that was mainly prompted by the events of Civil War (which are altered in this universe). So Tony doesn't sell the tower until October/November 2020
> 
> Also: Steve's last line is definitely my favorite line from Avengers Age of Ultron so I had to add it.


End file.
